Friend Type
by Earth Star
Summary: Lina thinks about what kind of friendship she and Zelgadis share. A Lina and Zelgadis friendship fic


Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers and I don't wish to make any profits from writing this story.

"_Friendship Type"_

Lina was never good at handling boredom. If she was waiting for money, that was one thing. She would spend the time fantasizing about what she would do with the money once she got her hands on it. In almost all other cases, however, Lina would get restless.

She was presently laying on her stomach and twiddling a blade of grass between her fingers. "Hey Zel, how long ago did Amelia and Gourry go to get firewood?"

The chimera set aside the book he had been reading. "It's barely been five minutes."

Lina let loose a grunt. "It can't take that long to get firewood."

"Some things do require some time Lina." Zelgadis replied as he returned to reading his book.

Lina rolled onto her back. In a nonchalant tone, she asked, "Hey Zel, if you had to choose between fighting an octopus or a giant skunk, which would you pick?"

Zelgadis blinked, dumbfounded. "What?"

"The octopus or the skunk? Which would you pick?"

"Why would I want to fight either one?"

Realizing her friend had no clue of what she was doing she sat up. "Zel, don't tell me you've never played the 'what if?' game."

"I'm afraid I'm not familiar with it" Zelgadis replied.

"Really? I played it all the time when I was a kid. Gourry and I even do it still, sometimes, when we're really bored." She sat straight up and raised her hand like a teacher giving a lesson. "Basically, one person picks a scenario and then the other people have to decide which option they would pick." The sorceress moved closer. "So Zel, which would you pick? Fight the octopus or the skunk?"

"I wouldn't want to fight either one."

"Zel you have to pick one! It's the rules!"

The chimera rolled his eyes. "Fine, I would fight the octopus."

"Really? Why?"

Zelgadis sighed in annoyance. "Do I have to explain my choice too?"

Lina's grin answered his question. "The octopus, because if I fought the skunk there would be a good chance of him spraying me and then I would have a hard time getting the smell out of my clothes."

Lina nodded. "That makes sense. Now it's your turn."

Zelgadis shook his head. Why did he have to play this stupid game? Then his mind came up with a truly evil question and grinned. _I might as well have some fun with this,_ he thought. "Alright, which would you prefer to see Gourry wearing. Boxers or briefs?"

Lina's face instantly became as red as a tomato. "You...you can't ask that?!"

"Oh?" Zelgadis smirked. "I believe the aim of the game is to ask anything. Now, your choice?"

Lina snarled. "Fine, but if I do you have to answer my question. Which you would rather see Amelia wearing, a leather bikini or a bunny girl outfit?!"

Zelgadis gaped and mentally stomped unholy images that were rapidly running through his head. "That's not fair?!"

"You started this, Zel!" Lina roared. "I'm just leveling the playing field."

They stared at each other tensely. "How about we just stop this game here." Zelgadis replied coldly.

"Alright." Lina agreed and lay back down on the grass. She stared up at the clouds that were becoming pink as the sun set. _It's always like this with Zel,_ Lina thought. _One minute we're comparing theories on magic and then the next moment we're arguing about something totally unrelated. But it's not so bad, there are more annoying people I could have as a friend._

That lead to a new question that popped into Lina's mind. What kind of friend was Zelgadis to her? Well, he was certainly one of the closer friends she's had. It wasn't the kind of friendship when she just knew the person's name and only saw them once in awhile. However, they weren't as close as she was with Gourry. The swordsman was on a level that was above the 'just a buddy' level. Amelia could be put on the same level as Zelgadis, but not quite. Amelia was a girlfriend. She could talk just about anything with her, especially when it wasfemale related issues. It would be the end of the world the day Lina decided to have "girl talk" with Zelgadis. and he would probably let himself drown in a nearby river before he would let it happen.

_Still, I've known the guy for a few years now, and we have been through a lot together. So we do have a special friendship, but what type is it?_ Lina let the question bounce around her head for a few moments until she found her answer. "I got it!"she cried, springing to her feet.

Zelgadis sighed, as he was dreading what Lina was thinking about now. "And what exactly did you figure out?"

Lina spun around. "What type of friendship you and I have."

"What type?" Zel asked not a bit curious.

"Yeah. I'm not as close to you as I am with...certain other people."

"Like Gourry?"

"That's beside the point." Lina muttered, fighting a blush. "But it's not the same friendship I have with Amelia."

Zelgadis folded his arms. "Alright, so what type are we then?"

"You..." Lina dramatically pointed at him. "Are the brother type."

There was a long pause. "Huh?"

"Think about it Zel, there are times we get along, but there are also times we argue a lot, it's quite similar to a brother and sister relationship."

The chimera leaned back against the tree and stroked his chin. "I guess you're right. It does make sense."

Lina nodded. "Yeah, you're like the grumpy and arrogant older brother I never had."

Zelgadis smirked. "And you're the pesky and annoying little sister I never had...nor wanted."

Lina laughed and sat back down. "And you know" Lina grinned evily. "With that in mind, maybe I should start calling you 'Big Brother' from now on?"

Zelgadis shivered. "Lina, the idea of actually being related to you is beyond terrifying."

Lina laughed and put on her innocent girl face. "Oh come on, Big Brother! It would be fun."

Zelgadis shuddered. "Lina, seriously, stop that. It creeps me out."

"Big Brother you're such a meanie!"

"Lina, I'm warning you!"

When Gourry and Amelia returned they found that Zelgadis was chasing Lina around for some reason, while she was laughing.

Amelia sweat-dropped. "Mr. Gourry, did you ever notice that those two have a weird friendship?"

"It could be worse," Gourry answered. "They could be related."

_Author's Note: I've always thought that Zel and Lina have a sort of brother and sister relationship. They argue and tease with each other, but you know they would help each other if they knew the other one was in trouble. Mind you, I could be thinking this because it's very close to the relationship I have with my older brother. ;_


End file.
